


Muffin

by specialsari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/pseuds/specialsari





	Muffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/gifts).




End file.
